1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter concerns a method of avoiding and/or reducing pollutant percentages in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine and also an apparatus for reducing and/or avoiding pollutant percentages in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are known in the state of the art, by means of which environmentally damaging components in the exhaust gas can be reduced. For example, in the case of diesel vehicles, so-called soot filters are used to filter a part of the soot out of the exhaust gas produced upon combustion of diesel fuel. In the case of vehicles with Otto-cycle engines, so-called catalytic converters are known, in which pollutant components in the exhaust gas are reduced by chemical reactions. What is common to these solutions is that the combustion products are produced and then filtered or converted so as to be kept away from the environment.
The following documents represent a general state of the art: WO 00/33954 A, US No 2002/015674 A1; DE 195 12 394 A1; WO 2004/025110; and WO 02/16024 and WO 00/15957. The state of the art as disclosed in WO 00/33954 purportedly teaches a method of preparing or treating fluids by means of electroacoustic signals. The document also mentions, inter alia, designing an electroacoustic signal generator which generates a first signal on the order of magnitude of 1.1 kHz and a second signal on the order of magnitude of 1.5 kHz. The generated electroacoustic signals are supplied by way of an antenna around which the fuel flows before being fed into the internal combustion engine. The method disclosed in WO 00/33954 is intended to increase the octane number of the fuel by an increase of 5%.